This invention relates to electronic analyzers and, more particularly, to an electronic horse race analyzer.
Sporting events have been popular throughout the ages. Races have always been among the most popular sporting events, especially horse races. People have been entranced by horse races of all kinds and especially by thoroughbred horse racing. Methods for predicting the outcome of such races have been devised by any number of people. However, those methods which offer some predictability are so complicated as to be unusable by the average person. There have, therefore, been various attempts to mechanize these methods. However, to date, none of these attempts has produced a useful thoroughbred horse race analyzer.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved method for analyzing thoroughbred horse races. It is another object of this invention to provide a new electronic horse race analyzer.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a hand-held electronic thoroughbred horse race analyzer.